The effects of prenatal maternal neuroleptic drug ingestion on a child are studied. Data of the Perinatal Collaborative Project (commissioned by the National Institute of Neurological Diseases, Communicative Disorders, and Stroke) collected from phenothiazine exposed mothers, nondrug exposed mothers, and their children are analyzed. Some of the phenothiazine exposed mothers were schizophrenic and others took the drugs to control nausea and vomiting. One hypothesis relates to critical periods for drug exposure in utero. Another hypothesis relates to growth rate, weight gain, hypoactivity, and motor development. The possibility that the children of schizophrenic mothers show a reduction of traits commonly increased in schizophrenics of their children (attention deficits, schizoid behavior, stereotyped motor behaviors) is also examined. Data was collected at birth, 4 months, 8 months, 1 year, four years, seven years, and eight years of age.